


Natures Chosen Few

by Tbarn95



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbarn95/pseuds/Tbarn95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the Myth of the Greek gods, but what if they weren't completely myths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natures Chosen Few

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter is basically just an introduction. The real story will start soon, I promise.

     Everyone knows the myth of the Greek gods. The thing is, it isn't a myth... sort of. The only difference is it changes periodically. They aren't gods, they are rulers, and they have only one apprentice... usually. Their are three Supreme Rulers named Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They are also called the big three, and they are all in need of apprentices. The only thing though, its a more complicated process, especially for the Supreme rulers. Their future Apprentices have to feel a connection with that specific area of nature.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

     Nico Di Angelo is super anti-social. He finds comfort in his room, at the cemetery, and with the few friends he has. He has always been interested in the Greek Myths, but he has a feeling that they have been changed over the years. So he decides that he is going to find the truth that is in them.

\------------------------------------------------------------

    Percy Jackson has always loved the water and anything to do with it. He was Captain of the Boys swim team at his high school and in the summer you could usually find him at the beach. He has a lot of friends, and in high school he was considered popular. Percy was never really interested in Greek Mythology. The only time he did anything with it is when he took a class for it in high school.

\------------------------------------------------------------

     Jason Grace is obsessed with storms, especially thunder storms. They just seem to calm him down. He gets yelled at every time on starts because he will always just go sit out side in the storm. He has never really given any thought on the Greek Myths. For all he cared, they were myths and hats all.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm sorry about this chapter as its short and isn't super interesting. I'm working on the next one and I promise it will actually be interesting.


End file.
